helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Staples
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) is a Filipino, Japanese singer sighed to Hello! Project Fantasy as a member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Miguel was also a first generation member to the training program Fantasy Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Miguel was born on October 2, 1997, Toronto, Ontario, Canada to a couple whose name is undisclosed, he has 2 older brothers and 2 older sisters. 2011 On March 22nd, Miguel along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Miguel along with the rest of the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. All the members would also star in their upcoming Musical Alchemy Horror. 2012 In April he stared in a Drama titled Lady King and was a recurring character. In September he participated in a theatre production titled Kurai Heaven along with Sasaki Yuya. In August of that same year he along with Choi Junghee and Miguel Staples formed a unit together named Ha.Ju.Mi. On October 2nd, Miguel released his first solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Migi 15. And on October 10th, it was announced Miguel would be in a Musical titled Lion Heart sometime in December. 2013 On January to July, he along with Wada Akari and Hirose Ken were voice actors for a horror anime titled Kiss Killer. In June, Miguel will be participating in a Hello! Project Musical titled Gogakuyuu along with selected Hello! Project members. In September, it was revealed that Miguel will be participating in another TV Drama, titled Five Code as one of the main characters. 2014 In March, Miguel participated in another Theatre production titled Dream Horror. In June Miguel participated in another Hello! Project Musical titled LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-''' as one of the main characters. 2015 In May, Miguel was announced to be part of another Drama titled '''Real Reel. In June Miguel participated in the play TRIANGLE. Profile Stats= *'Name': Miguel Staples *'Nicknames': Migi *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Toronto, Ontario, Canada *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 5"7 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': Star Ruby (2011-2013), Fire Opal (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Teal (2013-Present) *'Years Active': 4 Years *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) **Fantasy Club (2012-Present) **Boys of Hello! Project Fantasy (2013-Present) **Summer Boyz (2015-Present) *'Subgroups': **Ha.Ju.Mi (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Playing Final Fantasy, eating, dancing *'Special Skills': his acting *'Favorite Food': pasta, chees, cherry tomatoes *'Disliked Food': vegetables *'Favorite Colors': red, orange, green, blue *'Favorite Seasons': spring, autumn *'Favorite Animal': Dogs Discography Solo Blu-Rays #2012.10.02 Migi 15 #2016.01.01 18-19 Theatre *2011 Long Travel Story *2012 Kurai Heaven *2012 Lion Heart *2013 Gogakuyuu *2014 Dream Horror *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 Real Reel *2015 TRANGLE -Triangle- TV Dramas *2012-2014 Lady King *2013- Five Code Trivia *He is the youngest person to ever enter Fantasy Kenshuusei at 13 years old and 5 Months. Honorary Titles Category:October Births Category:Births in 1997 Category:A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:1997 Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Light Orange Member Color Category:Teal Member Color